


Hartley's Sight

by orphan_account



Category: The Flash (Comics), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Cute Ending, Love at First Sight, M/M, Same-Sex Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:48:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26926852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hartley never expected his life to be a mess, especially when he decided to retire his life of crimes. It may not be easy, to Hartley at least, but where did that leave him?
Relationships: Hartley Rathaway/David Singh
Kudos: 8





	Hartley's Sight

Hartley never expected his life to be a mess, especially when he decided to retire his life of crimes. It may not be easy, to Hartley at least, but where did that leave him?  
With an obvious one being that he's deaf and being a former criminal, doesn't mean he can turn his life around for a better.  
He first met David when he unexpectedly bumped into him during a heist with the group of The Flash's rogues gallery. (cliched, I know.) Upon looking at his gorgeous brown eyes, he couldn't help but feel flattered by his present. At the time before he realizes he likes boys, his mind is floated with strange possibilities that Hartley feels like he falls in love with that man for the first time. Him falling in love so quick?  
Facing eye to eye, he feels his blush was running haywire across his face. He doesn't know what to do. The man, soon to be known as David, has the same way as Hartley does. Both men stay still, nervous about what each other is going to do next.  
Not taking to consideration of such a handsome man, Hartley shakily attempts to stand up. David tries to help, lending his hands to a stranger, but Hartley backs him off. Hartley nearly trips then sprinting off to the distance, leaving David to confuse from the situation.  
The second time they met is when Hartley finally reformed. He's a good friend of The Flash, Wally West, even before he refined. They were at the Central City Police Departure for Hartley to explore and understand the building and the people.  
He is unfortunate to be distracted by all the decoration and history, that history repeats itself. He somehow bumps into someone in front of him. Embarrass, he immediately tries to apologies of his action, looking up to the person.  
There, with his very eyes, a strikingly gorgeous man who could ever dream off. He looks familiar. Where did he see him before? Apart from his sexy beard, his eyes, his skin, his looks, could he be a man he accidentally met a few years ago?  
Like last time, Hartley doesn't know what to do next. Hartley intertwined both fingers together. He looks down at the floor in embarrassment. What will the man think?  
Having embarrassed himself in front of the man, Wally West and the other police who is present, the man puts his hand to his trembling hands, shocking Hartley. He reassures him that he remembers him from the day they first met and that he felt the same thing inside of him, a humongous butterfly in his stomach.  
Hartley nodded. That went well than he expected it to be. The man took off for his job, not before he asked him his name, which he then replied with a simple answer, "David."  
He felt relieved to the whole experience before Wally coos him for falling in love with the police. And you know what, he blushes, a lot.  
Today, he cried a ton of tears of joy on the day he'll never forget, a beautiful wedding for him and his new lover, David. He looked over the guests: Wally West, his wife Linda Park and the few of the Rogues. He never felt so happy in his life.  
His life may not be easy, but with a simple encounter of the love of his life, where did that leave him?


End file.
